oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Kuchiku
"To ask why we fight, is to ask why leaves fall. It is in our nature." History The Telling Lie Hana is one of the five Chishiki children of the royal family and exists as the middle child, she is commonly the most forgotten of the five. Hana is the only one of her siblings that did not have a tendency for melee combat. In all lessons, she was unskilled with a sword and was often shunned in the early years of her life. She spent her time reading and learning ancient tradition whilst her siblings learned the samurai code and other specialized techniques. She filled her mind with the lore of her ancestors and eventually created a bond with the spirits that guarded her people's history. The spirits used Hana as a vessel, endowed with the divination of her ancestors; she was tasked with utilizing her knowledge and deep bond with long forgotten to aid her family. While she could not turn the tide in battle, or hold her own in the early stages. Hana eventually proved herself to her family and other officials. She showed them that there is more to battle than the crossing of swords, and she utilized her words and strange magical tendencies to do so. In time, Hana and her other siblings were betrayed by the eldest of their line; Jin. He had become something unspeakable, out of rage and jealousy. Jin went behind the imperial family's back and sought strength within the Kuchiku Clan. He utilized his envy to form an unnatural bond with a Void Yai...and eventually...he retaliated. In becoming the Oni Emporer, Jin had lost any visible shred of humanity as the Dragon Emporer fell before his kin. Struck with pain and disgust, Hana refused to succumb to the creature that controlled her brother. Whilst she fled the palace she lost contact with all of her siblings. In her travels, she heard mention of a hidden city named Saishu...but she could never find it. Instead, Hana created her own kingdom to live on in the family name; Reistara. It has been many years since she has had a brush with her siblings or those of Oni descent, but she has made her kingdom a beacon. She may not be a fighter, but she will find an end to this monstrous fallout. The Unfortunate Truth You may think Hana's story makes sense...too much sense, and it did. It was easy enough for her to lie to both her family, and her kingdom...but it was what had to be done. Hana didn't like lying, especially to those who were loyal to her...but she had an obligation to her family...to keep this secret. Hana is not of Chishiki decent, and she never was. She was outcast by the Kuchiku clan and adopted by the Dragon Emperor. She was raised as one of them, but there was something very off about her demeanor. Hana didn't stay guarded from her siblings because she didn't get along with them, or didn't understand them...but it was because she was dangerous. Hana was a part of the Kuchiku's plan to overthrow the Chishiki long before the Oni Emperor had risen to power. The idea was to imbue an infant with the powers of the Oni in hopes she'd become their weapon...but the ritual went terribly awry. All of Hana's family perished as this burden was forced unto her. A soldier from the imperial palace found her and brought her to the Dragon Emperor...unaware of what was now lying dormant inside of her. In time, Hana's adoptive father discovered the obscurities within her. Especially in her appearance which change drastically as she grew. However, the Oni energy within her had never fully manifested until recently...when she reunited with her brother; Tsuchi. In attempt to keep her secret hidden, Hana has only revealed the truth about herself to her beloved wife...in feat that those in her kingdom would be fearful of her true nature. Physical Description Hana Kuchiku - Primary Appearance White silken hair, much like those of Kuchiku decent falls like a water fall upon this young woman's feeble shoulders. Harsh red eyes are equally complemented by her blood colored lips upon porcelain skin. Two large fleshy red horns sprout from her flat forehead, drawing attention to her fiendish physique. Wrapped around her tightly is bleached linen cloth, almost like a mummy's wraps. A red threaded garment hugs her feminine form loosely over the previous wrappings. Little to no jewelry is worn besides a necklace comprised of large carved beads of the same vibrant shade of her eyes and other colored traits. Hana Chishiki - Vigilante Appearance Standing at only 5'3", Hana is a weak looking women. Her fragile stature is accentuated by her porcelain skin, that has taken on a soft pink tone from the harsh elements of the frozen desert where she resides. Upon her face are more delicate features, protruding from her head are soft supple lips that sport a minuet nude shade. Her wondrous eyes reflect a similar chocolate brown color that is exemplified in her flowing locks. Hana's hair is typically worn in a messy bun, her bangs are unkempt as they frame her perfectly sculpted frame. Pinned gracefully, is a small hairpin. Seemingly this decoration is a sentiment to her clan, paraded with preserved cherry blossoms and petals. This young woman wears traditional Shengese robes, died in a vibrant blue color. The soft fabric is embroidered with the same cherry blossoms adorned within her hair. Depending on her location, Hana changes between traditional sandals and slippers. Her sandals are a deep mahogany shade that hug her petite feet loosely and complete her simple aesthetic. Her slippers match the colors detailed in her robes and are only worn during more formal occasions. Hana does not carry any exceedingly intricate weapons as she utilizes her divine ability in combat more often. In case of close quarters, Hana wears a tightly fitted cestus around her right hand that is embellished with sharpened spikes. Personality * Soft-Spoken * Respectful * Loyal * Intelligent * Optimistic * Merciful * Diplomatic Friends & Foes Friends * Tayla Thyrilestil - Although it was an arranged marriage between the two Kingdoms; Nevermore and Reistara, Hana finds comfort in Tayla's companionship. * Ishiyama Kenji - Kenji has proven loyal in his involvement with the Reistaran government. Sir Kenji serves as Reistara's Marshal and is Hana's most trusted official. * Nicole 'Fortune' Bloise - Fortune joined Reistara in its early development. With little officials left to run the remaining government, Hana appointed Fortune to Grand Diplomat. Fortune's presence in Reistara gives Hana hope in desperate times. * Arryn - Beyond doubt, Hana is grateful for the extended help from Lady Arryn. It is respectable that Arryn left her post in Sanctuary to come to the aid of the Chishiki. Hana's shamanistic ways have proven a bond between the two women, in so; Hana has placed Arryn as High Priestess. * 'Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki '- Tsuchi is one of Hana's older brothers. Driven with brilliance for battle, Hana had little interaction with him as combat was not her strong suit. She often wonders where he is, and if he has fallen victim to the treacheries of their brother Jin. * 'Oichi 'Chloe' Chishiki '- Chloe is Hana's younger sister. Hana has not seen or heard from Chloe since the imperial palace was raided and the family fled to different places in search of safety. * 'Shirou Chishiki '- Shirou is the youngest of the Chishiki line. Like Chloe, his whereabouts are unknown to Hana. Foes * 'Members of the Kuchiku Clan '- Hana holds a sinister feeling within her for those who honor and defend the Kuchiku clan. Creating Reistara, Hana has promised to portray her familiy's strength. Even though Chishiki blood has been spilt, her spirits have not broken. * 'The Oni Emperor '- Her eldest brother, and a vile creature in Hana's eyes; Hana strategically placed Reistara near where the Oni Emperor and his kin supposedly exist. Her hope is to draw attention to herself and diminish the jealousy that exists within him. Aspirations Hana's desire is to embody her family's aptitude for adaptation in this new world corrupt by the Kuchiku uprising. In her eyes, she is the beacon of hope that needs to pull her people together and stand triumphantly against the Oni Emporer. Even though she has felt she has been betrayed, she does not wish for anymore bloodshed between the two clans. Instead, she desires a more diplomatic resolution. Character's Themes Category:NPC Category:NPCs